ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Renge Houshakuji
|} Character Outline Renge Houshakuji (宝積寺 れんげ, Hōshakuji Renge) is the Host Club's (self-proclaimed) manager who tends to be very loud and outspoken. She had lived in France for a short time (her home is in Paris, actually) before she came to Japan to attend Ouran. In fact, her rich father is the one that had her attend Ouran in the first place, after showing her a photo of Kyoya during a dinner he had with his family.shes a bad bitch she goes insane but after he whole insedent with kyoya not in love with her she wanted to be sure by bangging with all of them so she knows that she wasent missing out...........ps bannging means sex Story Overview Renge first came across the Host Club by maintaining the belief she was Kyoya's fiancée despite never having met him in person. This is due to her love of visual novel-type video games to a point that she sometimes confuses them with real life. Her fascination with Kyoya originated from her obsession with one such dating game (Kyoya greatly resembled the lead character. Miyabi). Still, her experience with dating sims causes her to be more aware of character development and a thickening plot. Tamaki initially allowed Renge to become the host club's manager in hopes that she would be a female friend to Haruhi and inspire her to act and dress more feminine. He was harshly disappointed when Renge wound up developing a crush on Haruhi, believing she was a boy.but after bannging with harhui she saw the truth and it changed her sexual behavior At first she often complains how they are "not good enough" in various ways, but as she grows more satisfied with the hosts, she begins bringing in more customers with her fangirlish ways. She also changes favourites every once in a while. Amusingly enough, Renge has proven an asset to the Host Club as a manager on several occasions. She can accurately predict what will win the greatest approval of customers due to her wide range of knowledge on various subjects, most of them connected to the concept of "moe". Kyoya has complimented her on several occasions already. Renge also has activities which allow her talents to flourish that do not directly concer the Host Club; in the anime, she is shown hosting a sentai show for school children and she apparently is involved in producing the Moe Moe Ouran Journal (萌え萌え桜蘭日記, Moe Moe Ōran Nikki), a school magazine containing all things related to moe at Ouran High School. In the manga, Renge largely disappears from view after her initial appearance in chapter 3 (although she makes cameo appearances in subsequent chapters). Hatori mentioned that Renge was going to be more of a recurring character, but it never happened. Her comment probably led to Renge's numerous appearances in the anime. Some of her parts were originally performed by Tamaki in the manga, e.g. the coaching of Shiro and Nekozawa. Interestingly, in volume 9, her appearances were significantly increased. A trait that Renge displays in both the anime and the manga is that, when she becomes extremely angry, she assumes a Medusa-like aspect, with her hair transforming into snakes. At such times, she can drive most of the other characters before her in blind panic. Her catch phrase "I could eat three bowls of rice" is a reference to the anime "Green Green". Quotes *"That kindness to protect me that time with all your might, the depth of your love admonishing me occasionally. This is what you meant by fall in love with the person little by little through looking at their personality isn't it? Haruhi-kun." *"A prince shouldn't sprinkle his love so easily!! It makes girls' hearts tremble if you smile with sorrow." *(To Tamaki) Get away from me, you phony! *(To Kyoya) Kyoya, is fine. No changes needed..None at all.... Trivia *Despite the school's uniform dresscode (in Renge's case the pale yellow dress), Renge loves to cosplay, and cosplays often. However, she's terrible at it, which the other club members are quick to note, albeit silently. No one seems to care that she doesn't wear the school uniform often, although that may be because shethumb|300px|right|Renge's Laugh and Powerful Motor intimidates almost everyone who comes across her. *She almost always makes her appearences in the anime by rising up out of the ground on a large platform. A large motor is seeing crackling with electricity before she appears, and the sound effect is "Powerful Motor". She also laughs boisterously as she comes out of the ground. The laugh is high-pitched and sounds a bit haughty and arrogant, as if she considers all others inferior to her. The laugh is more like an actual laugh in the English version. *Her voice actor is the same as Ami from Case Closed. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Class 1-A Students